Made in Korea
by Cizer
Summary: Chun yan has just entered the excusive world bording school. Her aim was to study hard and not to get into any trouble, but she wasn't expecting to meet Yong soo. Her whole world is soon to be turned upside down by this boy, but will it be good or bad?


Chun yan's footsteps echoed as she walked down the school corridor. It was her first day at the exclusive World boarding school; she was determined not to mess it up. Each day, Chun yan had been studying hard so that she could attend this school alongside her older brother, Yao. Her grandmother was not very well off and Chun yan had not wanted to trouble her in anyway, so Chun yan's only option had been to get a scholarship just like Yao had two years before her. Currently, she was making her way to the school hall to attend the entrance ceremony. The thing was she couldn't see anyone else around. At all. Panic filled Chan yan's heart. Was it possible that she was late? Had her watch been set to the wrong time? She didn't even know if she was heading the right way. Suddenly, she saw a girl about her age with short, black hair and dull brown eyes. She looked as if she came from a Japanese origin. Chun yan froze as the girl looked up at her. Taking a deep breath, Chun yan smiled at the girl and said 'Are you a new student here? I am. Do you have any idea where the opening ceremony is?' The girl didn't reply for a while. 'I-I am also new here' She muttered after a long pause. 'If you are trying to get to the opening ceremony, then I am afraid that you are going the wrong way.' The girl's expression remained calm. 'Aiyaah, really? Which direction is it?' Chun yan couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to make such an idiotic mistake. 'I'll take you there since I am heading in that direction myself.' The girl's voice was polite and slightly nervous when she spoke to Chun yan. Although she was slightly embarrassed to have to be taken to the entrance ceremony, Chun yan accepted graciously. 'Thank you very much! By the way, my name's Chun yan Wang.' 'Mine is Sakura Honda but you can just call me Sakura.' Honda? The name rang a bell in Chun yan's head. Had it been the name of one of Yao's friends? Then she remembered. 'Honda? 'Are you related to Kiku Honda by any chance?' Sakura's expression became one of surprise. 'Y-yes he is my older brother. Why?' 'He was my older brother's roommate!' She may have said this about loudly as Sakaura winced and moved further away. '...Ah! Yes, I do remember Kiku mentioning his roommate. Yao Wang, right? Don't you also have brother called?' Chun yan had no idea how Sakura knew about Hong, last time she checked Hong didn't attend this school and despised both her and Yao for attending. She didn't think Yao would have mentioned Hong to Kiku, like her, Yao disliked involving others in their family affairs. 'Yeah, I do.' She said, still smiling, deciding not to dwell on the mention of Hong too much. Finally, they reached the entrance ceremony hall. Chun yan's hands trembled slightly as she pushed the door and she noticed that Sakura was going white with fear. She laughed nervously. 'We'll be fine' she said to Sakura. The words seemed to give Sakura as much comfort as they gave Chun yan. Absolutely none. The door swung open revelling a massive room filled with students of their age of all genders, all crowed in little groups. Some were talking, making friends, others juts stood or sat nervously avoiding eye contact with everyone around them. Near the front of the hall by the stage stood several older students who most likely were council reps or student bodies. 'Errrr...Chun yan?' Sakura's calm voice broke the awed silence between them. 'Yes Sakura?'Chun yan turned to face the shorter girl. 'I am very sorry to have to leave you but I have to go over to my friend Mei. She has been waiting for me for quite a while now. You could come meet her if you would like' Chun yan smiled, not bothered at all. 'It's fine. I have a friend waiting for m as well. I hope that I can see you again. Maybe we will be in the same class.' Sakura smiled for the first time. 'Yes, I hope we are in the same class as well.' They waved goodbye and wished each other luck on the coming school term. Sakura went off to find her friend Mei and Chun yan's eyes began to scan the hall for her own rend. Her gaze fell on a beautiful girl with long pale, blond hair and sparkling purple eyes. 'ANYA!' Chun yan's voice seemed louder than necessary and even made a few students nearby stop what hey where dong a and look yup. Still, it caught the girl's attention. Anya and Chun yan had been beast friends since childhood despite growing upon completely different countries. Their mothers had been best friends and often visited each other, bringing their daughters with them each time. Not heir sons. Ivan and Yao had never seemed to get along very well. Ironically, both Ivan and Yao where in the same class and had been for the two years that they had spent her. Anya's face lit up when she saw Chun yan running up to her. This boarding school was the first chance the two girls had gotten to live in the same country. To be able to see each other very day had always been what they wanted the most. Just as they got to each other a tall man with long blond hair approached the podium on the stage. The entrance ceremony had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it! This is my first fan fiction, so I am sorry if it is not very good _ This chapter is a bit boring since it is the introduction, but I promise it will get better!<strong> **Please review and give me lots of things to improve on so that I can get better at writing these things :D Warning: Later chapters may have yuri and/or yaoi side pairings but the most that there will be will be kissing. **


End file.
